


Respite

by MFM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFM/pseuds/MFM
Summary: As the rulers of a newly unified nation, the king and queen of Faerghus have no end of official duties that they must attend to so that their country may enjoy everlasting peace and prosperity.But every so often, they'd rather sleep in and enjoy much more personal peace and prosperity.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Being a writer is great because it means you can have a passing thought like "I want to read a story about Dimitri and Byleth just sleeping in and enjoying one another's company," then you realize you can just write that story yourself.

The sun slowly emerged from beyond the horizon, heralding a new day, and with it came the orange glow that permeated the living quarters of the Faerghus royalty every morning. The queen was the first to become privy of its effervescence, in no small part due to it shining right in her face and doing everything it could to cut her full night’s rest short. She lurched into an upright position and blindly groped about, trying to find anything to confirm that she was actually awake and that her sleep deprivation hadn’t caused her to instead ascend to a higher plane.

She found that solace when her hand brushed against something laying in the bed, and when her gaze wandered to analyze it, she rediscovered her sleeping partner, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, king of Faerghus and loving husband. Though the weariness in her countenance did not totally disappear, the way her eyes lit up upon meeting his sleeping face did much to obfuscate it. Her hand glided from his shoulder to his face, and one by one she started to sweep his bangs out of his eyes.

At least that had been her plan, and she reckoned it would have been a darn good one too. Unfortunately for the queen, His Majesty was an even lighter sleeper than she, and the instant she touched his hair he began to stir. Reflexively she pulled her hand back and held her breath, but as he stirred more it became clear the blonde would not just fall right back to sleep. As such she threw caution to the wind and put her original plan back into action, running her fingers lightly along his bangs.

Although that initial touch had awoken Dimitri, it took a good few seconds more for his vision to clear, and once it did the first thing he saw was a small hand playing with his hair. His gaze followed from there, past the hand and up the arm, bringing him eye-to-eye with his wife. His grogginess caused his vocal faculties to fail him for a moment, but the instant they recovered, he asked with only the faintest hit of joviality, “Up already, my beloved?”

Byleth was too entranced in playing with her lover’s disheveled blonde hair to give a proper answer, though she did muse in a whisper, “If you keep calling me that it’s eventually going to start feeling less special.”

Dimtri cracked a small smile at her musing. “So it hasn’t started feeling less special yet?”

In spite of her best efforts, Her Highness found the optimism infectious, and she failed to hide the grin creeping up her face as she averted her eyes and answered, “Not quite yet.”

“I don’t see the issue, then.” With his reply he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her toward himself, inviting her to lay back down and into an embrace. “Let me have my fun just a little longer, my beloved.”

Though their proximity made the act of tousling the king’s mane more awkward, Byleth did not let that stop her. She ran a hand behind him and up the back of his head, grasping as much of his hair as she could. The split second shiver she felt told her the action caught Dimitri off guard, but the immediately following relaxation of his muscles belied his lack of opposition. Feeling content with that as an answer, she let her smile overtake more of her face as she retorted, “So long as you let me have mine.”

The couple’s verbal exchange ceased there, and their conversation continued solely through their small bits of contact. They didn’t keep track of how long they stayed like that, though not for lack of effort. Time melted away from them as they maintained their hold on one another, and the rest of the world followed suit. All that Byleth could think of in that moment was her king, and all that Dimitri could think of was his queen. That shared thought reverberated in both their heads and serenaded them back into their dreams, where they could enjoy that respite for however long they wanted.

At least that was what they thought, until they were awoken late in the afternoon by a messenger barging in, desperate to know where they had disappeared to. That interruption snapped them back to the reality of just how busy they were supposed to be, and in a hurry they got ready to make up for the time they had spent. But no matter how much time they had spent together or how much they had to make up, they could never consider it lost time. Regardless of any obligations they had or how much of their lives they took up, no moment was more important to them than the scant few they could just spend enjoying their lover’s presence.


End file.
